In the related art, it is known that a ZnO film is an element useful in various kinds of electronic devices such as a solar cell, a surface acoustic wave device, a resonator, a photoacoustic device, a light emitting diode, a laser diode, and the like. A production device and production method of such a ZnO film is described in, e.g., Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a ZnO film is caused to epitaxially grow on a substrate by using zinc iodide (ZnI) as a Zn raw material, heating the zinc iodide to 380 degrees C., supplying an oxygen gas onto the substrate and causing Zn and O2 to react with each other. Also known is a similar technique disclosed in Patent Document 2.